


Heart of the Bastion

by Linkthecat



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (mostly fluff btw), Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade and Wilbur Soot are twins, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur and Technoblade are Kids, Winged Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkthecat/pseuds/Linkthecat
Summary: The story of how Phil adopted twin piglin hybridsorHow Technoblade saved Phil and how Phil saved Wilbur in turn
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, Phil Watson & Technoblade - Relationship, Phil Watson & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261





	Heart of the Bastion

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea in this [post](https://netheritenugget.tumblr.com/post/643571084019580928/okay-okay-okay-so-i-had-an-idea-ive-seen-a) which is a very good fic, but I had the thought of using the idea of Techno saving Phil and then adding that Phil saved Wilbur.

It’s rare that Phil feels unprepared, he’s always meticulous in his preparations for anything. He has fire resistance in case he falls into lava without being able to save himself with his wings, he has golden apples in case he gets into a rough situation, and enchanted golden apples if he gets in an even rougher spot. Phil even has a totem of undying, just in case. He’s only been in a few situations where he’s had to use one, today just happened to be one of them. 

A couple ghasts jumped him and while he was able to fell them, one of them still got a lucky shot and nicked his wing. Nothing a good preening and a few days of rest wouldn’t fix, but he couldn’t fly for now. It was just his luck that a misfire from his bow hit a zombie piglin and there was no way for him to fly away. He was surrounded by them and though unlike him he forgot to bring any blocks with him to the nether and with no time to mine any, there was no way he could tower out of their reach. Phil was thoroughly and utterly screwed, he would just have to hope he had enough golden apples to last him through the swarm and that he could be quick enough eating them to save himself. 

Phil was sure he wasn’t going to make it out of the damned nether when a golden sword blocked the slash of a sword aimed at his head, a young piglin- no wait, a young kid? Phil didn’t have time to tell all he knew was the kid was helping him and seemed to be able to hold his own. 

The two were able to thin the horde of zombie piglins until they stopped coming, Phil let out a sigh of relief and finally got a good look at his rescuer. The young boy had features of a piglin, small tusks pointing out of his mouth, droopy piglin ears, wild pink hair, and deep red eyes, but looked deceptively human otherwise. He must be a hybrid is what Phil concluded, just like him. 

“Thank you,” Phil finally spoke to the young hybrid. 

The boy huffed at him and looked to his hoofs, which Phil had just noticed, seemingly in though about something. The piglin hybrid looked up at Phil one more time before speaking to him. Phil wasn’t exactly the most versed in the piglin language but he could make out a bit of what he was saying, “Follow,” was the only thing he got out of the first sentence and “Help,” was the only thing he got out of the second, but it was enough. 

Phil nodded at the little piglin and the boy led him to a crack in the netherrack wall, it was small and inconspicuous Phil would have never seen it on his own. He was just barely able to make it through the tight squeeze to what he could assume was where the piglin hybrid had been staying. He couldn’t be sure unless he asked but the other piglins probably hadn’t let the boy stay with them, their untrust of humans making them push the boy away. 

The hybrid led Phil farther into his home and into a room the piglin must have carved out, inside another boy was leaning curled up against the wall. “Help,” the piglin spoke again, Phil only getting a few words, “Brother”- no “Twin brother." 

Phil turned his attention back to the other boy, he looked rather human, his brown hair and eyes, his human complexion, the only thing clueing Phil in were his pointy ears. The other boy was shivering and had let out a small cough, Phil showed the boy his empty hands before he slowly reached over to lay his hand on the kid’s forehead. Phil almost flinched back at the heat, there was no way he wasn’t running a fever. The pink haired boy had walked closer to Phil and was pulling lightly on one of his arms, "Help him,” he grunted in his native tongue. 

Phil weighed his options, he could leave the boys here to grab supplies from the overworld and try to heal the boy in the hellish heat or he could take the kids with him and hope the overworld had no adverse effects on them. Phil had never met a hybrid from the nether before so there was no way he could be sure they could cross into the overworld without consequences. But it seemed worth risk, there was no way the brown haired boy would get any better in the heat with a fever. Phil turned to the pink haired boy, “I need to take him to the overworld, I can help him there,” He spoke slowly and carefully in hopes the boy would be able to understand him. 

The pink haired boy seemed slightly confused but the browned haired boy spoke up, he spoke in piglin and from what Phil could tell he was relaying Phil’s words to his twin. “Can you understand me?” Phil asked the brown haired boy. 

“A little,” He said, trying his best to mimic an overworld accent. 

Phil nodded, “Okay, well, I’m going to pick you up and bring you to the overworld so I can help you,” the boy nodded at Phil’s words, “Do you know if you can go in the overworld?" 

The brown haired boy shrugged and Phil tried to keep his worry about it to himself, he carefully picked the boy up and made his way out of the twins’ home. The pink haired boy followed him close and watched him with skeptical eyes, Phil couldn’t exactly blame him for it. 

"Do you have names?” Phil asked on their long journey home, usually with Phil’s ability to fly the journey was simple and quick but without it he was forced to carefully navigate the nether with two kids in tow. On the journey he realized he couldn’t exactly keep calling the kids the brown haired one and the pink haired one in his head anymore. 

“Wilbur,” the kid in his arms spoke.

The pink haired boy grunted and Wilbur translated, “Technoblade." 

"My name’s Phil,” Phil said, carefully adjusting the Wilbur in his arms as he made his way up a hill. 

It was then that Phil realized how close they actually were to his portal, it was harder to recognize the terrain from his new perspective but he could see the glow of his portal farther up the hill. He almost let out an excited whoop in his relief, Phil was exhausted and though he wanted nothing more than to get home, preen his feathers, and go to bed, he had more important things to focus on. 

Once they made it to the portal Phil set Wilbur down, letting the boy lean against the obsidian as he let out another cough. Phil took a deep breath and addressed both boys, “Okay, I’m not sure if going into the overworld is going to hurt you both, so I want to test it. If you can’t come into the overworld, I will go and bring supplies to help Wilbur,” Phil spoke slowly so Wilbur could translate what Technoblade couldn’t understand, “Technoblade, I want you to come with me to the overworld. If it hurts, I want you to go right back through the portal, understand?" 

Technoblade looked to Wilbur a few times as the boy translated for him before finally turning to Phil and nodding. Phil took a deep breath again and led the boy over to the portal, he went through first. Technoblade came through right after him, he was a little unsteady so Phil helped balance and ground the hybrid with a hand on his shoulder, he hoped it was just the boy experiencing the dizziness and nausea of going through a portal for the first time and not anything to do with the overworld’s adverse effect on piglins. 

Once the piglin had steadied himself Phil took his hand off Technoblade's shoulder, "How are you?” Phil asked hoping and praying that the boy was okay. 

“Good,” Technoblade responded, short, simple and to the point, but Phil didn’t mind since the more simple the easier for either of them to understand right now. 

“Good, I’ll go get Wilbur then,” Phil spoke and stood up, he went through the portal again, carefully picked up Wilbur, and went through the portal for the third time. 

Wilbur also seemed a bit jostled from the dimension traveling and groaned, lifting a hand to his forehead in pain for a bit before seeming to adjust to the overworld. Technoblade had stared at his brother, seemingly ready to attack Phil at his twin’s discomfort, the golden sword he had used when defending Phil still clutched in his hand. 

Wilbur had looked down at his brother once the dizziness had settled, “I’m okay, Techno,” he said in piglin, or at least Phil was pretty sure the last bit was Technoblade's name shortened. But Technoblade seemed to instantly relax at his brother’s words. 

“The portal is a bit always from my house,” Phil told the boys, “I’ll bring you there and I can help Wilbur." 

Everything seemed to feel much farther on foot, it had been awhile since Phil had been reduced to walking. Not since he had similarly sprained his wing in a storm he knew better then to fly in, at least this time the ghast hitting him wasn’t the cause of his stupid decision. The walk to the house was quiet apart from Wilbur’s occasional cough and Techno’s soft grunts, though the boys seemed rather enthralled by the overworld if their wide and bright eyes had anything to say about it. Phil would have chuckled and shown and explained every little thing that they were interested in in different circumstances, if there was one thing that always got to Phil it was childlike curiosity and enthusiasm. 

Phil led the boys inside his house and brought Wilbur to a spare room, he laid the boy down in a bed and covered him up as he shivered. Technoblade stood by his brother’s bed and Phil pulled a chair up for him but the piglin hybrid didn’t take it. 

"I’m going to go get some things to help Wilbur,” He said and left the two boys. He grabbed a small health potion from his basement and wet a washcloth in the sink before returning to the boys. Technoblade had turned away from Wilbur and to the door, his back to his brother and hand still clenched around his sword’s handle. It must have been instinct, is what Phil reasoned, probably coming from the many times Technoblade had had to protect his brother. 

Phil walked over and sat in the chair Technoblade had neglected, Technoblade turned to watch him. Phil gave Wilbur the health potion explaining that it would help him feel better and laid the washcloth over his forehead, Wilbur accepted the cold washcloth with relief. 

Phil stood up from his spot, “Alright, I’ll make us all some soup. You’re both probably starving from the day you’ve had.” As if on comedic cue, Technoblade and Wilbur’s stomachs growled and Phil let out a chuckle, “Any preferences?”

“Potato,” Technoblade spoke up first and it was the first word Phil had heard Techno speak in overworld tongue. 

Phil was a bit puzzled at the request but Wilbur nodded along as well so Phil left to make them potato soup. 

Over the weeks the boys stayed with Phil as Wilbur recovered, he taught them the language of the overworld at Wilbur’s request. It took a bit of digging but he found old picture books stuffed away and covered in dust, looking at them Phil found that they were actually his old picture books that had somehow survived his years of traveling, he was incredibly thankful that they had. Phil would read the boys a few every night, having to recycle some of them when he ran out. However the boys didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. Wilbur seemed to pick up the language more easily than Technoblade did, but the next night when Phil came to read to them he seemed to know more then the previous night and Phil had no doubt Wilbur was teaching the boy before they went to bed. 

Technoblade hadn’t left his brother’s side the entire time, diligently staying by his side protecting him from any oncoming threat. Phil did everything in his power to convince the boy he and his brother were safe in Phil’s house but it would take awhile before he could unlearn the need to be constantly vigilant. Plus Phil was never a man to push, even if he wished the boy would at least sleep in bed with his brother or in another bed Phil had offered him in the same room. The piglin hybrid seemed to only sleep leaning against his brother’s bed, the gold sword still clutched in his hand even as he slept. 

Wilbur’s recovery was going well, it was only a few days after the boy’s arrival did he feel up to exploring the house Technoblade in tow. Phil led the boys around the entire house, explaining every room to them, the only place he didn’t take the boys was the basement, afraid the boys would be too curious and hurt themselves with the potions or the brewing stands. A few days after that Wilbur had wanted to explore outside so Phil had shown the boys his cows, Phil explained what they were since the boys had only heard stories about them and had never actually seen one in real life. Next he had shown them his farm, Technoblade had taken quite an interest in the potatoes and carrots. 

Phil had harvested some of the carrots to show to Technoblade, he looked at them quizzically, “Can you make into gold?" 

His overworld speech still wasn’t the best but Phil understood what the boy had meant, "Yes, you can. Would you like to see?”

Technoblade had nodded enthusiastically and Wilbur seemed to laugh at his twin’s enthusiasm, Phil took the few gold nuggets he kept in the chests outside and used a crafting bench to meld the items together. Once he was done, he gave the golden carrot to Technoblade who, for the first time since he had been with Phil, set down his sword to inspect the carrot more closely. Phil kept the excitement at his sign of trust down as to not startle the boy and watched him as he spun the carrot around. 

“Can I eat?” Technoblade asked and as soon as Phil had nodded, bit into the golden carrot. The boy let out a squeal of excitement and flapped his free hand. 

Wilbur brightened up at his brother’s excitement, “Can I try?" 

Technoblade shook his head and held the carrot to his chest turning away from his twin, "What? Techno, no fair!” Wilbur whined. 

Phil chucked at the boy’s antics, “I’ll make you one, Wilbur." 

Wilbur turned his gaze over to Phil and followed him over to the crafting bench to watch him make another one. Once Phil had finished, he gave the carrot to Wilbur. The boy took a bite of it as soon as he got his hands on it, but grimaced at the taste. He spit the carrot out, "Blegh, that’s gross." 

Phil chuckled as Wilbur gave his carrot to even more excited Technoblade, "I don’t like them that much either, Wilbur. We’ll just have to save them for Technoblade, huh?" 

Wilbur nodded enthusiastically. 

It was very early in the morning when Phil woke up, he’s never one to wake up early without a reason behind it. So despite everything seeming fine he flicked his covers off and swung his feet around to the side of his bed. Everything seemed fine as he surveyed the house, until he came onto Wilbur and Techno’s room. It had taken two weeks but Technoblade had finally started to sleep in a bed beside Wilbur, once he had put the boys to bed and checked on them before he turned in himself. He found the boys holding hands in between the beds and the sight had warmed his heart, but that’s not what Phil is greeted with when he checks on them. Both of their beds are empty and there things are gone, Phil panics and starts running around the house calling for them. He tries to keep the panic out of his voice so as to not startle the boys if they’re still here but the more his searches come up empty the more panic rises up his chest and into his throat. 

Phil checks over the entire house before he concludes they must be outside, so he checks the cows pen and the farm. The boys are not there either, but some potatoes had been stolen from the farm and not replanted. It must have been Techno or whoever had taken Techno. No, he can’t let himself think like that. Phil reasons they must have just gone for a walk in the morning and didn’t want to wake him, it’s not exactly logical but Phil will hold on to it for now. 

When he doesn’t find them, he takes off to the sky to find them. His wing was better now, the ghast had simply sprained it and only a few of his feathers were affected, but not enough to affect his flying. Wilbur had come up to him one night, past the time Phil had tucked him into bed. Somehow he had been quiet enough to not wake Techno. 

Phil had finally gotten the time to properly preen his feathers, carefully pushing and pulling feathers back into place and getting rid of any extra down. Wilbur had asked him about it before Phil had the chance to ask him why he was awake so Phil had explained and shown Wilbur how to do it. Phil had let Wilbur practice on his non-injured wing and the boy had brightened at Phil’s praise. All things considered Wilbur had done a pretty decent job, Phil told him as much. 

"Why are you up anyway?” Phil had asked and Wilbur seemed to shrink a bit. 

“I- I had a nightmare,” He said, staring at his lap. 

“Aw, come here dove,” Phil said, opening his arms for Wilbur to rush into. 

The boy began crying as he recounted the nightmare, “Me and Techno were back in the Nether, and he was protecting me. And he was doing good, when one of those big piglin’s with the axes showed up,” Phil had seen some in his time at in the nether, they were vicious beasts that attacked people whether or not they were wearing gold, people called them brutes, “And Techno tried his best but the big piglin won and- and- and then,” Phil shushed the boy as he started to hyperventilate, he got the picture. 

“Just breath,” Phil said rocking the boy back and forth, “It’s okay, I’m here. It wasn’t real." 

Wilbur continued to cry into Phil’s chest, Phil kept rubbing the boy’s back keeping up with his affirmations. Eventually Wilbur calmed down, "Thank you." 

Phil had smiled at him, "Anytime, now let’s get you back to bed, hmm?”

The memory sparked Phil’s search on even more until he spotted the boys in the clearing by the nether portal and landed near them but not too close in an effort to not have the wind of his quick landing blow them over. As soon as his feet hit the ground he ran over to them and pulled them into him, “Oh thank god, I found you both." 

The boys pulled back confused, "You were looking for us?” Techno asked. 

“Yes, of course,” Phil said, now as confused as the boys looked, “I was worried." 

"But,” Wilbur spoke this time, “I thought you’d want us to go back home since I’m all better now." 

"What?” Phil almost yelled but he kept his volume down for the kids in front of him, they couldn’t have possibly thought he was just going to dump them back in the nether when Wilbur was better? At first that had been Phil’s plan, but the moment he had picked Wilbur up in his arms it seemed his parental instincts had taken over and he knew he couldn’t just lead these boys back to their deaths, “No, of course not! I thought you boys had wanted to stay with me. Because you both can stay as long as you want,” No matter how much he wanted to, if they really wanted to go Phil wouldn’t stop them. Though they couldn’t stop him from following either. 

Tears sprung up in Wilbur’s eyes, “But, I guess- I just thought-” Wilbur was struggling with the words and one look at Techno told Phil the piglin had been hiding his face in his arm to hide his tears. 

“Oh, come here, both of you,” Phil wrapped his arms and his wings around the boys, “You’re home is my home now. We’re a family now, if you want it." 

Wilbur and Techno both furiously nodded in his chest and Phil’s heart was beyond warmed. He couldn’t ask for anything better than this moment, holding both of his boys close. Warm and safe nestled in his chest and protected by his wings.


End file.
